Violation of Our Promise
by TabbyKitty13
Summary: Sasuke can't seem to calm down, so he seeks out Naruto's help. pwp. SasuNaru.


Okay…my SECOND yaoi. ^.^ I've gotten some good feedback, and I wanted to try working on writing smut…here's the result!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Believe it!

**Violation of Our Promise**

Never. Never had he wanted something this intensely his entire life. Sasuke Uchiha lay on his bed, panting, feeling unfilled even after he'd pleasured himself several times. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze. Sasuke wiped his sweat away with his left hand (he had no intention of putting his right hand near his face anytime soon) and slid his boxers back on. He lay there for God knows how long, thinking of what – no, _who_ – he wanted.

Naruto Uzumaki. The only thing he wanted more than to hear the man moan was to make him scream his name.

Being a sensible human being, and knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep that night, he decided to calm himself by taking a cold shower. As he stripped himself of his boxers, his mind once again went to Naruto. He became annoyed by how aroused he became when he thought of the boy…shirtless, then completely naked…

As the water poured over his skin, he focused once again on his imaginings. He couldn't help himself.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" The uke cried in his mind. Sasuke groaned and placed his clenched fist against the wall. He couldn't take this. He needed Naruto, and he needed him _now_. He turned off the water and dressed as quickly as he could, excluding his shirt. He didn't want to go through the trouble of going back to his room to get it. As he exited his home, he looked around to make sure no one was out. Him and Naruto…they were a well-kept secret. If _anyone_ learned that they were gay, he didn't know what would happen. And honestly, he didn't want to find out.

He was glad it was pitch black as he opened Naruto's door. The apartment was dark, not a single light shining. He knew the house as well as his own. He easily made his way from the living room to the small hall that led to the door of Naruto's bedroom.

He knocked on the door quietly then opened it. A bundle lay curled up on the bed, hidden under the covers. "Naruto." Sasuke hissed. Naruto remained silent. He walked over to him and rubbed his neck. "Naruto, wake up." Naruto moaned. "C'mon Dobe, wake up!"

"What do you want, teme? I thought we agreed we weren't going to do anything tonight." Naruto grumbled.

"Well…I can't. I'm horny as shit."

"I'm too fucking tired to have sex with you."

"I'll make it the best sex you've ever had. Now _wake up_." Sasuke shook Naruto roughly. Damn, he needed to get his pants off.

"Asshole, I'm _tired_!" Naruto snapped.

"I don't care. Wake the fuck up!" Naruto opened his eyes and glared blearily at Sasuke.

"Fine. A quickie. Pull your pants down." Sasuke sighed in relief and instantly obeyed, tugging his pants down like they were on fire. His bobbing erection came into view, hard and standing straight. Naruto chuckled, his sense of humor returning to him. "Damn, you weren't lying. Is it purple?"

"I don't know. I've jerked off like…four times…."

"Dude…we are _too_ close. I don't care about your masturbating habits." That said, Naruto placed his lips around the tip of Sasuke's penis and flipped his tongue over it. Sasuke shuddered. Naruto slowly inched his way down the length, until he had it completely in his mouth and Sasuke was nearing his release. Naruto pulled away suddenly, making Sasuke growl.

"What are you doing, Dobe?" Naruto grinned wickedly.

"I'm making you suffer." Naruto took his index and middle finger and began to run them up and down the length of Sasuke's erection, becoming harder himself as he listened to Sasuke's moans. Naruto took a moment to admire what stood before him. Sasuke was a muscular man, with tight, toned abs and the face of a porcelain angel. His black eyes were shut from the pleasure he was receiving.

Naruto tickled Sasuke's erection once more, and his face changed. It went from beautiful to absolutely ravishing in his pleasure. Naruto was once again struck with the realization – Sasuke was _beautiful_. He may be the uke, but Sasuke seemed to be a better choice for the role.

Naruto was overcome with the need to make Sasuke release. His mouth attacked the other man's penis, licking and nipping whenever he saw fit.

Sasuke came violently, gripping Naruto's head tightly and nearly falling to the ground. He leaned over Naruto, panting for air. Naruto always left him breathless.

Once he'd composed himself, Sasuke began to pull his pants back up. Naruto's hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "We're not done yet." He announced. Sasuke smirked.

"Awake now, Dobe?"

"Yeah, I am. Now get on this bed." Sasuke obeyed. He sat down beside Naruto slowly, taking his face in both his hands. His lips pressed gently against the blonde's before he turned more violent. He bit Naruto's lower lip and sucked on it, creating a suction Naruto didn't _want_ to escape. As he attacked Naruto's mouth, his hands began to work the other's shirt off. They broke apart just long enough for Sasuke to pull Naruto's shirt over his head, then Sasuke thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned as the appendage explored inside his mouth. His own tongue attacked Sasuke's periodically, but never enough to stop it for long.

One of Sasuke's hands raised to Naruto's chest to tease one of his nipples. Naruto moaned as he pinched the pert nub. Sasuke massaged Naruto's face with the other hand, enjoying how smooth and warm his cheek was. As their lips parted, a whimper escaped Naruto. "What's wrong, Dobe?" Sasuke whispered.

"Nothing." Naruto whispered back. Their eyes met for a moment, before Sasuke smiled wickedly and pushed Naruto back slightly. His lips found one of Naruto's puckered nipples; he flicked his tongue along it, causing a shockwave of pleasure to shoot through Naruto. He was getting tired of Sasuke's teasing – he just wanted the release!

As Sasuke attacked one nipple with his mouth, he teased the other with his index finger and thumb. He pinched, rubbed, and massaged, while with his mouth he bit, licked, and sucked.

"Nngh…Sasuke…" Naruto panted. "Stop teasing." Sasuke smirked and pulled away from Naruto.

"Okay, Dobe. You want the real thing?" Naruto nodded pitiably. "Then beg."

"What? Teme! I'm not going to-!"

"Then you get nothing. Beg." Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers off slowly. Naruto's erection bobbed into view, hard and ready. Pre-cum oozed down it; Sasuke's eyes followed it with a hint of amusement. His tongue flicked out to catch the cum, ripping a moan from Naruto. "Beg, Naruto."

"Dammit teme, I'm not going to beg." Naruto hissed. Sasuke's tongue circled the tip of Naruto's penis. Naruto thrust forward with a plaintive cry. "Okay, okay. Please, teme?" Sasuke chuckled and flicked his tongue along the tip once again.

"Not good enough."

"Sasuke…fuck me, alright?"

"Still not enough." He ran his tongue along the length quickly. Naruto moaned once more.

"Fuck me, Sasuke!" Sasuke grinned and flipped Naruto over. He found his puckered entrance and ran his tongue over it. Naruto squirmed. "Stop playing around, Sasuke!" Sasuke circled his tongue around the entrance, holding Naruto still as the blonde tried to move away from Sasuke. "Sasuke, I mean it!"

"Just be patient, Dobe." Sasuke murmured. Naruto arched his back and cried out as Sasuke's tongue dug deep inside him, stirring something deep and instinctual in Naruto. Sasuke drove his tongue in and out, growing hard once again as he listened to Naruto's mewling.

He pulled away and slathered his index finger with saliva. He spread Naruto's cheeks apart farther and penetrated the sphincter slowly, allowing Naruto to get used to the feeling. He pulled out, coated two fingers with saliva, and drove them in. He began to scissor them. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he was spread, trying to ignore the stinging feeling.

"Ready, Naruto?" He nodded weakly, and Sasuke pulled out. Naruto got on his hands and knees, as Sasuke positioned the tip of his penis at his entrance. He entered slowly, loving how tight Naruto was. He was always this way – tight as a virgin, yet easy to move in. He was perfect.

Sasuke forced himself to remain still while Naruto adjusted. "_Move_!" Naruto ordered huskily. Sasuke obeyed willingly, pumping in and out, searching for Naruto's prostate. As he did this, his right hand went to Naruto's erection and began pumping in time with his thrusts. "Ah! Ah!" Naruto panted. "Sasuke!" There it was – the screaming. Sasuke started pumping and thrusting faster, needing the release, needing Naruto to scream his name again.

Naruto mewled like a kitten, coming closer and closer to release. "Nnh…Sasuke!" With as much force as he could manage without hurting the blonde, Sasuke slammed into Naruto's prostate. Naruto came all over the sheets with a cry, screaming Sasuke's name loudly. Sasuke came deep inside Naruto with a cry. They remained that way for a while, Sasuke pressing kisses against his back and rubbing his stomach. As they pulled apart slowly, Naruto looked back at Sasuke with an annoyed expression.

"Tomorrow night, teme – there is no waking me up. Especially for mediocre sex." Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto passionately. Once they parted, he rubbed his face and whispered,

"You know you love it."

"I do. But dammit – I need my beauty sleep."

"I love you, Dobe."

"I love you too, teme."

**I thought I did much better this time. (:**


End file.
